Path of a King
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: Tamriel thinks that High King Torygg is dead. But that is not the case. Together with Ulfric Stormcloak he has faked his death and has joined the Stormcloak army to overthrow the Empire and stop the Thalmor plot that wants to weaken the Empire by starting a long and bloody war. The Stormcloaks will quickly take Skyrim and help the Empire in the next Great War against the Thalmor.


**AN: I'm starting this new story because I always thought that High King Thoryyg is an awesome character and would have been an excellent NPC if he was alive in game. So I made my own version of him. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **DISCLAMER: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or its characters. They are property of Bethesda Studios.**

PROLOGUE:

My name is Thoryyg and I am the High King of Skyrim. I have ascended to the position after the death of my father, the last High King. I have ruled Skyrim the way it was best for the people.

In 4E 200, I discovered a Thalmor plot to destroy my land. Their plan was to use the Jarl of Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloack, to kill me, divide the people and to start a bloody civil war. All of this, just to weaken the Empire for the next Aldmeri invasion.

I decided to keep this discovery between me and Ulfric. I rode to Windhelm and shared this information with him. We decided to turn this around on the Elves and finally defeat them.

Over the next year, we planned my death at Ulfric's hands. He was going to kill me. His sword was covered in special form of poison which slowed my heart and made me appear dead.

On the 15th of Last Seed, 4E 201, Ulfric entered my court and challenged me to a dual for the throne. As planned, he used his thu'um to get me on the ground and then struck me with his sword. Just in the right place.

Ulfric escaped and I was buried in Falkreath's graveyard next to my father. A day later, several Stormcloaks came under the cover of darkness and dug me up.

They carried me to Windhelm and watched over me until I came back to full health. I decided to embrace a new identity until the time comes to reveal myself. I have decided to join the Stormcloaks as a recruit and to win Skyrim's independance.

From now, until the day that I can take my rightful place as ruler of Skyrim, I will be called Tonir White-Wolf. This is my story.

Chapter 1: Unblooded

 _17_ _th_ _of Last Seed, 4E 201, Palace of the Kings, Windhelm_

Ulfric and Galmar were attending the Oath swearing of a new recruit when Tonir walked in. "You called me Ulfric?" Ulfric turned to greet him. "Yes, I did. Meet our newest Stormcloack, Marcus Drecanus. You will take him on the next mission to test his mettle. Galmar will fill you in."

Ulfric left and Tonir turned to Galmar. "What is the mission, Galmar?" Galmar took a piece of paper from the table and gave it to Tonir. It had a drawing on it. "That is the Jagged Crown. I have found its final resting place." Tonir was shocked. "Do you know what this means?" Galmar smiled. "We have found the tomb of High King Borgas."

Marcus was confused. "What is this Jagged Crown?" Tonir turned to him. "Don't expect an Imperial to know. This crown was worn by all High Kings of Skyrim, all the way to Borgas. He was killed by the Wild Hunt in the Second Era." Galmar continued. "It is said that the Crown holds power of all Kings that wore it. It is now on the head of High King Borgas. Deep inside Korvajund. I need you two to go there and meet up with Stormcloaks waiting there. Go inside Korvanjund and find the Crown."

 _17_ _th_ _of Last Seed, 4E 201, Agna's Mill_

Tonir and Marcus past Agna's Mill on their way to Korvanjund. One of the workers greeted Marcus. "You know a lot of people, don't you? That was the seventh person we passed that greeted you." Tonir said. Marcus smiled. "I like helping people. It just feels natural, you know?" Tonir looked at the sky, searching for any clues of changing weather. "Then why join a war? It doesn't help anyone." Marcus frowned. "I know. I'm just trying to pay my respects to my father. He fought in Ulfric's unit during the Great War."

Tonir looked at the ground. "How did he die?" Marcus raised his head. "He was killed in the final charge on the Thalmor flank during the retaking of the Imperial City. His unit was wiped out so that the main force can break through." Tonir put his hand on Marcus's shoulder. "He died with a sword in hand, as all men should. His place in Sovengard is earned." Marcus looked at him. "Thank you. You are a good man."

Tonir looked forward. "Come on, we should hurry to Korvanjund."

 _17th of Last Seed, 4E 201, Korvanjund_

It was noon as Tonir and Marcus arrived at Korvanjund Temple. They saw five Stormcloaks waiting near the temple. The duo approached them. "What are you doing outside?" One of the Stormcloaks stepped forward. "When we came here, we saw several Imperials entering the temple. They have left some guards outside." Tonir got off of his horse. "What is your name, brother?" The Stormcloak answered. "Ralof."

"Ralof? You were at Helgen, getting ready to be executed when the dragon arrived." Ralof laughed. "I remember you now. Your head was down on the block. That dragon saved your life. It's good to see you alive."

Tonir stood in front of them. "You know why we're here. We are looking for the Jagged Crown. Hit those Imperials fast and hard. They won't have any idea what happened."

The Imperials were cooking their lunch as the Stormcloaks ran down the steps of Korvanjund. They couldn't even raise their shields as they were cut down. Blood sprayed the ancient stones of the tomb. After a few minutes, the fight was over and the Stormcloaks gained entry into the temple.

They hid behind a pillar that has fallen on the ground. Tonir turned to his troops. "Okay, listen up. Pick your target and take him down fast. We still have surprise on our side. Let's show them what we Nords are made of. Charge!"

Two Imperials were talking around a small fire. "Togvir, when are we going home?" Togvir looked at the ground. "I don't know, Igmund. We should have been on the ship home last month. I don't know why are we even here. I miss Bravil. I miss home."

They heard a loud noise coming from the first room. "What was that?" jumped Igmund. They're questions were answered when they saw several Stormcloaks run down the stairs. They took defensive positions at a doorway. "Igmund, run to the next post! Tell them about the attack!"

Togvir raised his shield and deflected a blow from a Stormcloack wielding a warhammer. He raised his shield again. As he deflected the second blow, he hit the Nord with his shield, staggering him, and then pierced him with his sword. "Come on, rebels!" he yelled as the fight continued.

A few minutes later, several Legion troops entered the room. The battle lasted for 15 minutes before the Stormcloacks managed to kill the legionarys. All except one. Togvir was pushed into a corner. "You can't win this." one of the Stormcloacks said. Togvir responded. "I can't, but at least I'll die with a sword in my hand. As all Nords should." The Stormcloack lowered his weapon. "What is your name?" Togvir answered. "Togvir Great-Shield. And yours?"

The Stormcloack stepped forward. "My name is Tonir White-Wolf. These are my shield-brothers, Marcus, Ralof and Engra."

Togvir lowered his weapon but not his shield. "And the man I put down?" Tonir put his sword away. "Igmor." Togvir lowered his shield. "I hope he finds his way to Sovengard." Tonir smiled. "And your men as well."

Togvir put his weapon away. "What happens now?" Tonir ordered his men to continue except Marcus. "You are a Nord and you fought with bravery and skill. You have earned your life. You are free to go." Tonir threw him a small bag of coin. "That should be enough to get you home." Togvir pushed the coin purse back to Tonir. "I can't go home. They would brand me as a deserter and bring shame upon my family."

"Where do you live?" asked Tonir. "Bravil. South of the Imperial City. Altough I wish for me and my family to move back to the land of my people." Tonir carefully approached him, knowing that they are still enemy's, despite their bonding. "Then join our ranks. Fight for your fatherland and bring honor for your family. Call them here. A Stormcloaks family always has a place in Skyrim, no matter the race."

Togvir looked at the cold ground. He didn't want to be a criminal and a traitor, but more than that, he wanted for his family to return to its homeland. "Where do I go?" Tonir smiled. "Good man. Go to Windhelm and speak to Galmar Stone-Fist. He will give you your trial."

As Togvir left, Tonir and Marcus caught up with the others. "Where's the Imperial?" asked Ralof. Tonir answered. "He is a son of Skyrim. He's with us now." Ralof smiled. "I'm glad. He shows spirit." Tonir looked around the room. "He will show more than that. Have you found a way through?" he pointed at the door.

"We have. You see the claw? We have to match the markings on the door with the ones on the claw. But the rings on the door are stuck." Tonir inspected the rings. "You see that?" he pointed at a small crack in the door. "We put something in there and use at as a lever, force the ring to move.

Ralof trusted a stick in there, while Tonir and Marcus pushed the ring in place. The door opened. "We did it! I can't believe we did it." Ralof cheered.

They entered the room and saw a draugr sitting on a throne in the middle. The draugr rose up. "FUS RO DAH." the room echoed as the Stormcloaks were blown from their feet. "What in Oblivion was that!" one of the Stormcloaks yelled. Tonir responded. "That was the Voice. Thu'um. You never heard about it?" They rose up. "I did. I didn't expect it to be like that."

They circled around the draugr. "He's wearing the crown." said Marcus. Tonir inspected the room. "Marcus, Ralof! Get those torches of the wall and get ready to throw them at him on my signal." Tonir picked up an urn filled with oil.

Tonir threw the urn at the draugr and, as the urn broke, the oil covered the draugr. "NOW!" Tonir yelled as Marcus and Ralof threw the torches at the draugr. The draugr was engulfed in fire as the torches touched him but he managed to lunge at Tonir.

Tonir raised his shield as the flaming greatsword came down on it. The force of the impact broke the shield in half and sent Tonir off his legs. Several arrows pierced the draugr's back. The draugr turned around and went after the Stormcloack archer.

The draugr raised the archer in the air, burning him with his flaming hands. He broke the archer's neck with one fast move of his arm and threw him at Ralof, sending the both into the wall.

The draugr came back to Tonir and raised his sword. Tonir closed his eyes, waiting for death to embrace him when suddenly. "FUS!" the draugr staggered. Tonir opened his eyes and saw Marcus attacking the draugr. Ralof got up and picked up a bow and started sending arrows towards the draugr.

Tonir stood up. "Give me a shield!" Ralof threw him his shield and they attacked the draugr. Marcus continued using his thu'um to stagger the monster while Tonir dueled with him and Ralof fired arrows from afar. Finally, the draugr was brought down on his knees. Tonir stood above him and with a fast strike, took his head off.

They sheated their weapons as the Jagged Crown rolled on the floor of the tomb. "So that's Borgas?" asked Marcus. "His one mean beast." Tonir sat down to catch his breath. "That's him, alright." Ralof picked up the Crown. "All this trouble, for such a small thing. One can't help himself but ask, is it worth it?" Tonir answered. "I hope it is, brother."

After a few minutes, they were out of the tomb. "Let's hurry back to Windhelm." Marcus got up on his horse. "I'll catch up with you later. I have some bussines to attend to in Dawnstar." Tonir nodded and shook Marcus's hand. "I guess you earned a small break. It was my honor to fight with you. Good luck." Marcus shook Ralof's hand. "And mine as well. Talos guide you."

Marcus rode off as Ralof and Tonir made their way to Windhelm. "Marcus is a good man. I hope we see him again." said Tonir. "Of course he is. He's the Dragonborn after all." Tonir was shocked. "He's the Dragonborn? Why didn't you tell me?" Ralof smiled. "You didn't ask." Tonir laughed. "Since when do you have to ask about things like that. You just say it. Hello, friend. I just met the Dragonborn." They both laughed as they rode off.

 **AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. As you can see, I made big changes from the base game. Anyways, if you see some grammar mistakes, include them in the review. It will help me get better in writing as English isn't my language.**

 **Next time on the Path of a King:**

 _ **Tonir and Ralof have found and returned the Jagged Crown to Ulfric Stormcloack. But their greatest test is then given to them. They must lead the attack on Whiterun. Will they win the battle or will the heart of Skyrim remain in Imperial hands?**_


End file.
